1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an annular stator in which resin seals an annular stator core and an annular substrate, and to a molded motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional molded motor, an annular substrate for coil connection is attached to tip ends of two legs formed at an end of a bobbin inserted into a slot of an annular stator core (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-80445, FIGS. 3 and 4). A cross-sectional shape of the bobbin at the end thereof passing through an axis thereof is a rectangular shape with one of four sides being open. The axis represents a center axis of the bobbin, the center axis extending in parallel to a rotation axis of the molded motor. A portion of the bobbin opposite to the open side is adjacent to the stator core. Two portions of the bobbin extending from the open side serve as the legs. The legs include a leg at an inner-diameter side of the bobbin (inner-diameter leg) and a leg at an outer-diameter side of the bobbin (outer-diameter leg). An inner-diameter portion of the substrate is attached to the tip end of the inner-diameter leg. An outer-diameter portion of the substrate is attached to the tip end of the outer-diameter leg. A coil is wound around the bobbin in an area between the inner-diameter leg and the outer-diameter leg of the bobbin. An end of the wounded coil is soldered to the substrate.
In this state, stator resin provides sealing for the substrate, the coil, the bobbin, and the stator core, thereby providing an annular stator.